


Challenge

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Reunions, Rexsoka Week, Slight Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26796952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: For reunions, it's the best he's ever had.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> For Rexsoka Week day 6 - Reunion

"Rex!" 

It's the only warning he gets before Ahsoka pounces from above, dropping down to wrap her arms around him. "'soka," he says with a smile, something nameless unwinding in his chest. Stars. She's as tall as he is now, and while she's not as broad, she's put on muscle in the near-year since he's seen her in person. He's missed her like a limb while she was running off with Skywalker on their plan to track down Hardeen. She looks good.

"Missed me?" She smirks, crossing her arms over her chest. 

"You know I did." They'd danced around the edges of propriety for the last couple of months, feeling each other out and flirting with something different than the friendship they'd started with. "Could ask you the same thing." He smirks back at her, a challenge, daring her to take the first step closer.

She does. She crowds into his space, her sharp, electric blue eyes on him. "Want me to show you?" she asks, and he doesn’t hesitate to press his lips to hers in answer.

Ahsoka kisses him back the way he'd expected -  _ hoped _ \- she would; sharp and demanding, her arms wrapped around his shoulders to pull him closer. 

For reunions, it's the best he's ever had. 

**Author's Note:**

> Short one today, but I hope you like it!


End file.
